


Alone/ With You (The Hermit)

by Sourcherrymagiks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Tarot, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, Love, Other, the hermit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: The Hermit is a seeker for the knowledge that comes from within. She walks through the dark night of her unconscious, guided only by the low light of the northern star, with her destination being her home, herself.And one will come to end us,And one will bring his fall.Let the greatest power of powers reign,May it save us all.
Relationships: Natasha Grimm-Pitch & Ebb Petty
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Carry_On_Tarot_Collection





	Alone/ With You (The Hermit)

**Natasha**

Dear Ebb, 

If this letter has found its way to you, then I am sorry. This letter can only reveal itself in case of my death (the spell is .... but I know that you’ll never use it my dear; spells aren’t for you).

I do not know how to apologise enough for failing you. Or how to begin saying the many things I need to say to you. The things I need you to know. I can’t tell you what is coming and I cannot protect you from it anymore. I know that I am being dramatic as ever but you would expect nothing less from me. 

I knew you were trouble from the very beginning. Of course you were. There is no earthly way that my little sister would have chosen friends that were any less than extraordinary bundles of rage, power and sarcasm. 

I think it was the muddled mixture of teenage front and unsettled magic that blinded me to it for so long. The very air we breathe at Watford is so full of magic all the time it’s almost impossible to single out a magic like yours. It’s probably why no one else realised at all. 

You were camouflaged in plain sight. And I have camouflaged you since. 

This won’t surprise you, although it will make you laugh at me. But I believed all my ambition, all my studies, all the power I had was meant to make me a leader. I was born to believe it. But the universe is fickle and I am not arrogant enough to pretend I see the whole design. 

I was not meant to lead. I was meant to love. 

I was meant to shield. I was meant to stand behind you, the Chosen One.

I hope I have made it easier for you darling girl. I hope that you have taken what I have taught you to heart. You do not have to follow any path that you do not want to. A destiny like yours is unfair, it’s too great a burden for anyone. 

Magic was never meant to be a burden. It’s supposed to bring you joy. It’s supposed to connect you to others. This hasn’t been your experience, however I still think that it could be, my sweet. There is so much love in you with nowhere to go and that breaks my heart. Maybe the mages we raise at Watford cannot cope with all your power and all your wildness but I remain convinced that somewhere there is someone who can. Someone who will love you for all your chaos. Someone who will understand your sadness and join in your laughter. Let them in Ebb, give them a chance. 

I have taught you everything I know. Together we have written a new magical language. All that’s left is for you to protect Watford if you can. Only if it doesn’t cost what is dear to you. Only if it’s your decision. 

Always yours,

Natasha

**Ebb**

My Tasha, 

I wish I could have said all this while you were here. I think you knew it anyway and it will never be quite right. I’m not good with words. Which is a bloody useless trait given I’m supposed to be the Chosen One.

When you told me that my power didn’t have to be a burden, I believed you. When you showed me how to channel the magic into things that make me happy, I loved you. When you smiled at me like I was worthwhile, it didn’t seem so hard. 

I remember when you first told me and I told you that you’d lost your marbles. Can you imagine? From my family? 

Common as muck and all brute power. You would think it would be one of the smart families with their learning. But there was no ducking out of it. 

I know that you could have told everyone about me or used me as a weapon. You could have ruled the word of mages and made everyone fear your name. Instead you made me feel safe. Instead we worked through my powers together. Found out what they could do. Found out what they shouldn’t do.

And even at the end you didn’t give me away. Still protected me. You will never know how much I loved you or what I will do for your sake. 

I’ll stay and I’ll fight and I’ll do what needs doing because you showed me how. And I’ll do it alone, from here in my barn. Because who could ever love me better than you? 

My magic did connect me to the person I love. My magic did bring me joy. I found the person who saw my weakness as strength. A person who looked at a weird little nutter and saw a Chosen One.

It wasn’t our story, but I don’t ask for more than I had. It was enough to have loved you and had you love me. 

Always

Ebb


End file.
